jpopfandomcom-20200222-history
BABYLON ~ before the daybreak
|Cover = babybefreg.jpg |Japanese = |English = |Cover2 = babybef.jpg |Caption = CD Only Edition |Caption2 = CD+DVD Edition |artist = Imai Asami |released = July 22, 2015 |genre = J-pop |label = Media Factory |type = Single |Last = Asayake no Starmine 15th Single (2015) |Next = Sabaku no Ame 17th Single (2016)}} is the 16th single by Imai Asami. Tracklist CD #BABYLON ~before the daybreak #Shangri-la (シャングリラ) (2015ver.) #leap of faith #BABYLON ~before the daybreak -off vocal- #Shangri-la (シャングリラ) (2015ver.) -off vocal- #leap of faith -off vocal- Limited Edition DVD #BABYLON ~before the daybreak (Music Video) #BABYLON ~before the daybreak (Music Video) -Making- Lyrics BABYLON ~before the daybreak |-|Japanese= 終焉のはじまりの日　それでも果実は実り 朝陽は満ちるでしょう　地上の罪のほとりで 慟哭と共に生まれた　迷える少年たち　どうか 生まれ変われ　堕天使たち　想い出して　目には見えぬ 羽根があった遠い日　遥かな淡い記憶 絶望より　強いものは　たったひとつ　希望と 知るために君は生まれた　堕落したこの世界に 幾度嵐が来ても　地上は浄められない 天国に一番遠い　その胸に扉がある　だから 生まれ変われ　天使たちへ　鎖を解け　言い伝えを 破り捨てて　飛び立て　生きとし生けるものに 憎しみより　強い力　それは愛の力と 知らしめて羽ばたいて行け 世界中の涙で　出来たこの地球 運命と呼ぶ未来は　その手にあるから　さあ 生まれ変われ　堕天使たち　想い出して　目には見えぬ 羽根があった遠い日　遥かな淡い記憶 絶望より　強いものは　たったひとつ　希望と 知るために君は生まれた 黎明のこの時代に |-|Romaji= Owari no hajimari no hi　Sore demo kajitsu wa minori Asahi wa michiru deshou　Chijou no tsumi no hotori de Doukoku to tomo ni umareta　Mayoeru shounen tachi　Douka Umare kaware　Datenshi tachi　Omoi dashite　Me ni wa mienu Hane ga atta tooi hi　Haruka na awai kioku Zetsubou yori　Tsuyoi mono wa　Tatta hitotsu　Kibou to Shiru tame ni kimi wa umareta　Daraku shita kono sekai ni Iku tabi arashi ga kite mo　Chijou wa kiyomerarenai Tengoku ni ichiban tooi　Sono mune ni tobira ga aru　Dakara Umare kaware　Tenshi tachi e　Kusari o toke　Ii tsutae o Yaburi sutete　Tobi tate　Iki toshi ikeru mono ni Nikushimi yori　Tsuyoi chikara　Sore wa ai no chikara to Shirashimete habataite yuke Sekaijuu no namida de　Dekita kono hoshi Sadame to yobu mirai ga　Sono te ni aru kara　Saa Umare kaware　Datenshi tachi　Omoi dashite　Me ni wa mienu Hane ga atta tooi hi　Haruka na awai kioku Zetsubou yori　Tsuyoi mono wa　Tatta hitotsu　Kibou to Shiru tame ni kimi wa umareta Reimei no kono jidai ni Shangri-La (2015 Version) |-|Japanese= 永く長い旅だったね　ボクら出逢う　あの瞬間まで 分子記号片割れのよう　キミがいない　ボクなら… いっそ朽ち箱舟に　穢れた身を投げて 美しい嘘で　溺れていたい 逢いたくて　逢えなくて　キミは何処なの？ 解らない　訊きたくない　まだ真実は 飛べない　鳥たちの　レクイエムがまた 響くのは　シャングリラの心 不眠症の三日月から　零る滴　戻らない 綺麗なもの綺麗だって　笑えたあの季節 絵空事のよう　見つめていた 消えないで　忘れないで　揺れる蜃気楼 泣きたくて　泣けなくて　名を呼ぶけど… 願いも　ぬくもりも　風に解けるなら せめていま　キミへ愛　唄を 逢いたくて　逢いたくて　夢の中でいい 抱きしめ　囁いて　嗚呼　その声で 飛べない　鳥たちの　ミゼラブルを超え 羽ばたくよ　シャングリラの空へ 輪郭は　違くても　ほらそばにいる 来世で　泣けるくらい　嗚呼　あいしてた… ボクがそう　ボクなのは　あの日　逢えたから この想い　キミへと　届け |-|Romaji= Nagaku nagai tabi datta ne　BOKUra de au　Ano toki made Bunshi kigou kata ware no you　KIMI ga inai　BOKU nara… Isso kuchita hako fune ni　Kegareta mi o nagete Utsukushii uso de　Oborete itai Aitakute　Aenakute　KIMI wa doko nano? Wakaranai　Kikitakunai　Mada shinijtsu wa Tobenai　Tori tachi no　REKUIEMU ga mata Hibiku no wa　SHANGURI-RA no kokoro Fuminshou no mikazuki kara　Koboru shizuku　Modoranai Kirei na mono kirei datte　Waraeta ano kisetsu Esora goto no you　Mitsumete ita Kienaide　Wasurenaide　Yureru shinkirou Nakitakute　Nakenakute　Na o yobu kedo… Negai mo　Nukumori mo　Kaze ni tokeru nara Semete ima　KIMI e ai　Uta o Aitakute　Aitakute　Yume no naka de ii Daki shime　Sasayaite　Aa　Sono koe de Tobenai　Tori tachi no　MIZERABURU o koe Habataku yo　SHANGURI-RA no sora e Katachi wa　Chigakute mo　Hora soba ni iru Raise de　Nakeru kurai　Aa　Ai shiteta… BOKU ga sou　BOKU nano wa　Ano hi　Aeta kara Kono omoi　KIMI e to　Todoke leap of faith |-|Japanese= 真冬の夜空の様に　冷たい痛みを抱えて 静かに凍る様に　目を閉じ　おやすみ 今はただ　全てを忘れて 眠りなさい　素直な気持ちで 君のいない　この世界だけは 守り抜くと　ここに誓うんだ 氷に映る姿それはAinsel まだ終わりじゃないと　叫んでる leap of faith　その時が来たら迷わず飛び込め 硬くなった君の躰溶かすから そうさ　僕らの未来はこの先があるはず 今だけ　少しだけ休んだら光の海へ 自分を信じて 淀んだ空気切り裂くように道は開けるよ 絶望に囚われているのは運命じゃないと 気づけば　答えは　そう leap of faith　思い出して欲しい輝いた自分を 今こそ潤い取り戻す時と だから戦い疲れたその心癒して 再び瞳に火を燈そう　信じて　どうか 春は来る　必ず la la la…… |-|Romaji= Mafuyu no yozora no you ni　Tsumetai itami o kakaete Shizuka ni kooru you ni　Me o toji　Oyasumi Ima wa tada　Subete o wasurete Nemurinasai　Sunao na kimochi de Kimi no inai　Kono sekai dake wa Mamori nuku to　Koko ni chikaunda Koori ni utsuru sugata sore wa Ainsel Mada owari ja nai to　Sakenderu leap of faith　Sono toki ga kitara mayowazu tobi kome Kataku natta kimi no karada tokasu kara Sou sa　Bokura no mirai wa kono saki ga aru hazu Ima dake　Sukoshi dake yasundara hikari no umi e Jibun o shinjite Yodonda kuuki kiri saku you n michi wa hirakeru yo Zetsubou ni torawarete iru no wa unmei ja nai to Kizukeba　Kotae wa　Sou leap of faith　Omoi dashite hoshii kagayaita jibun o Ima koso uruoi tori modosu toki to Dakara tatakai tsukareta sono kokoro iyashite Futatabi hitomi ni hi o tomosou　Shinijite　Douka Haru wa kuru　Kanarazu la la la…… Category:2015 Singles Category:2015 Releases Category:Imai Asami Singles Category:Solo Singles